Control
by mende5525
Summary: After Cuddy finally gets her baby in "Joy to the World" where does this leave House? What were his intentions in helping her find a donor, what was the reason he downplayed her adopting, what are his plans now?


A/N: Just my view of what was going through house's head when he found out cuddy was trying to become a mother and why he shot down every donor and the adoption and why he kissed her and then tried to ignore it. It's all about control, and house still has plans on keeping that control.

**Control **

"So when is our little audition?"

He only put the idea in her head knowing eventually she'd consider it. If she considered Wilson as a donor she had to consider him for a least a moment, his plan was to make that moment permanent.

Of course she asked him for his opinion, he would be blunt and straightforward, but he intentionally turned every available donor down. He wasn't going to give any guy any credit in being good enough to implant his "seed" to make Cuddy's baby. He deserved that opportunity, he was the only one perfect enough to do so and it would only be a matter of time before he manipulated her into believing it as well.

The only sad part was she wouldn't allow him to do it the old fashion way. She'd probably force him to go to some low grade sperm bank and make him put his junk in a cup where they would freeze it and then artificially inseminate her. Boring!

But the real goal made him forget about the sex _almost _all together. The real goal was the baby, and making sure he was the biological father. Many would believe he would want to take on the task as an excuse to sleep with Cuddy. While it was a good excuse, he already knew she was too stubborn to change her mind. The real reason was control.

That baby would be a combination of him and her in one little package. In its own DNA and genetic way he would always be a part of her love. She'd love that kid with everything in her and that kid was half of him. Love gave him the opportunity to have control over her every decision and action in life because that kid would become her life, he being the father meant he had a say as well.

He wasn't about to deny his selfishness. He liked the idea of having more control in her life; he would be the responsible for helping her have that kid. She'd forever owe him one.

Unfortunately it seemed nature wasn't on her side and she couldn't get pregnant even if had all the magic in the world on her side. She seemed to have given up, but he was hopeful she'd start again and this time with him in mind.

He'd taken a blow to the ego when he discovered she was going to adopt. He ultimately been crushed by the very fact that he'd lost the goal, he'd lost the opportunity.

But he was quick to do everything in his power to prevent it from happening. She always listened to him despite her best efforts not to. He drilled the idea into her head that she'd be a bad mother. Of course it was a lie, she had all the right stuff to be mother of the freaking century! But if she was going the mother of anyone's child it was going to be his or no one's at all.

But of course once again the universe just wasn't in Cuddy's favor. She'd save a baby and get the permission of the mother only to have the mother go back on her word and strip Cuddy of her happiness. He hadn't expected that. He hoped she'd realize on her own that she couldn't adopt and give back the baby on her own. He actually felt guilty for saying she couldn't be a good mom, she had been ripped open with misery and he had only put salt in the wounds.

When he had gone over to her house to console her he wasn't surprised by the red puffy eyes and big baggy clothes, she was depressed and had every right to be. But when she insisted she was giving up he couldn't have that. She was going to be a mother one way or another and before he could stop himself he was saying the truth.

"It's a shame; you would've been a good mother."

He knew she was going to be hurt, he knew she was going to yell at him, he just didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Why do you have to negate everything?" She begged of him completely confused as to what he was doing.

"I –I don't know."

Of course he knew! He was manipulating her and trying to keep control over whatever it was he felt for her. He needed to be in her life without becoming trapped in it, that was what the baby was for. Now all of a sudden he didn't even think about that possibility. For a second he was vulnerable to her, he was human. For that second he wanted to be trapped by her, he **was** trapped by her.

He dove right into those dangerous waters without thinking and kissed her. She kissed back with longing and need, no doubt a part of it being she needed some comforting. But there was also something else behind it, something more.

In an instant he became fearful and broke the kiss and rushed out without another word other than a simple goodnight. His stomach did a strange flip when she called out a goodnight to him as well.

Over the next few weeks his control teetered back and forth. His control to remain in her life without being trapped and his control to telling her he wanted to be with her and be consumed in her life.

Some where along the line fate made that decision for him. Cuddy found another chance and she grabbed onto it. She found her joy on Christmas and who was he to take that away from her. He knew a part of her wanted to be happy and the smile she wore while standing over her new baby couldn't have said it better.

"Merry Christmas Cuddy."

She had finally won. She had what she wanted and she didn't need him anymore.

Or did she?

House went over ideas and thoughts in his head. He knew he didn't have a chance in hell at being the kid's biological father. But that baby was going to look for a father figure. He was going to continue to be in Cuddy's life for a while; she had no intention of retiring just yet. That kid would latch on to him and refuse to let go. Cuddy would have no choice but remain close to House for the sake of her child. Whether she liked it or not he was going to become "Daddy" to her kid.

He smiled to himself before grabbing his cane and making his way to his motorcycle with every intention of making a "small stop" at Cuddy's house.

He was still in control.

A/N: Just short and simple. Just my view and just what I believe House intends on doing once the new episodes start. Review if you'd like, otherwise NO FLAMES!


End file.
